Finding it Hard to Believe
by lovelikewinter12
Summary: This is the story of Spencer and Ashley... Spencer just moved in and works at a surf shop and Ashley is a surfer... will they fall in love? FIND OUT :
1. Chapter 1

I own NOTHING but the story line... Tom Lynch owns the characters.

-when one wave of life gets too hard, catch another long enough for the perfect surf- me :)

This is a new story I have been working on and it's a lot more of a twist but I promise it is going to get super cute and there will be a lot going on :)

This story is something special… enjoy

If you have ever loved someone who was so confused as what they were but suddenly you changed them… this is the story.

Broken Pieces:

* * *

The dawn was breaking in the warm California air, the sun was just about to break through the tree line, which symbolized the break of morning. Spencer rolled over in her covers to the sound of an alarm and she woke up feeling in a rush to get ready for work. She hit the flashing alarm and quickly got into her work clothes. Spencer worked at the local boardwalk down on the beach. She had only worked there for a week because her family just moved in. She worked near the boardwalk in the surf shop. Spencer loved the beach and how the sun felt on her skin and the sand in her toes. It was a perfect change from the East Coast.

Ashley's POV:

-it was now ten o'clock and Ashley has just woken up. She took a shower.

What to do today? So many choices… I think I might go to the beach today. No surprise since I go there every day, lately I've been going to the beach more for a certain reason…

-Ashley got in her car with her surfboard hanging out the back of her Mustang GT.

* * *

20 mins later…

-Ashley arrived at the beach with her light blue bikini on and Roxy board shorts. She grabbed her lime green and electric blue surf board from the back of her black Mustang GT. She walked over to the surf shot to put her things down. She sat in the same seat she sat everyday this past week and laid her eyes on why she was here in the first place. When Ashley used to come to the beach she would just pass the surf shop but that was before she knew about Spencer. She used to only come to the beach for an hour and surf but now she spent more time at the beach. Now that Spencer was here, she became Ashley's new interest. Ashley never even used to sit at the surf shop but now she was totally game to sit there. She sat there for about an hour watching Spencer, drinking a gatorade, and reading the newest surf magazine.

Ashley's POV:

My god she is so… HOT! I can't believe she works here, lucky for me. The way she walks takes my breath away and when she miles I think I smile too and it may seem crazy but I feel like were connected even though we have never spoken. She wears this white tank top and you can see the outline of her red bikini, she has on fox rider short jean shorts, this was her uniform. She has the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen and her smile is to die for. Her hair is blonde but its like the sunrise… She does the cutest thing and its when she is at the register, she slides her foot back and looks so peaceful. Wow, I totally just sounded like a stalker… oh well I just can't seem to have the guts to talk to her. I go home thinking of how I would even approach her… well time to hit the waves.

-Ashley grabbed her board and went into the water with a lot on her mind…

* * *

A/N: So I hope you like the story so far… hit me up with reviews :)

There is a lot more to come so review and let me know if I should continue

Spencer's POV will be up next so let me know if this is good


	2. Chapter 2

The Perfect Storm:

* * *

Spencer's POV:

Who is that surfing? I think she has come here everyday this week. I have seen her here, a lot. She drinks a gatorade, the light blue kind, and reads a surfing magazine for about an hour. I don't know her name but sometimes our eyes meet and some sort of feeling over takes me, its different because it's not anything like I've ever felt. Her eyes are this dark brown, like coffee but then lighter around the edges, and I hate to admit it but they captivate me.

-Ashley comes in from her surf and notices Spencer's eyes of ocean are staring at her and she smiles at Spencer with instinct.

S-Shit! She saw me looking at her

-Spencer starts blushing and lets out a soft smile which she didn't even notice she was doing

A-She is looking at me, this is good cuz I thought I was invisible to her. now what the hell do I do? How do I look? Shit, I've never been nervous around girls.

-Ashley catches Spencer's smile and smiles back again

S- Why am I so attracted to watching her, I am still confused if I even like girls, I mean I do but… this is confusing.

-A song plays over the radio and Spencer blushes even more

Falling for you by Colby Calliat

_I don't know but_

_I think I maybe_

_Fallin' for you_

_Dropping so quickly_

_Maybe I should_

_Keep this to myself_

_Waiting 'til I_

_Know you better_

_I am trying_

_Not to tell you_

_But I want to_

_I'm scared of what you'll say_

_So I'm hiding what I'm feeling_

_But I'm tired of_

_Holding this inside my head_

_I've been spending all my time_

_Just thinking about ya_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I've been waiting all my life_

_And now I found ya_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I'm fallin' for you_

_As I'm standing here_

_And you hold my hand_

_Pull me towards you_

_And we start to dance_

_All around us_

_I see nobody_

_Here in silence_

_It's just you and me_

_I'm trying_

_Not to tell you_

_But I want to_

_I'm scared of what you'll say_

_So I'm hiding what I'm feeling_

_But I'm tired of_

_Holding this inside my head_

_I've been spending all my time_

_Just thinking about ya_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I've been waiting all my life_

_And now I found ya_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I'm fallin' for you_

_Oh I just can't take it_

_My heart is racing_

_The emotions keep spinning out_

_I've been spending all my time_

_Just thinking about ya_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I've been waiting all my life_

_And now I found ya_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I'm fallin' for you_

_I can't stop thinking about it_

_I want you all around me_

_And now I just can't hide it_

_I think I'm fallin' for you (x2)_

_I'm fallin' for you_

_Ooohhh_

_Oh no no_

_Oooooohhh_

_Oh I'm fallin' for you_

A-She is still looking at me? Wow her eyes are amazing, they are the perfect shade of blue.

a customer walks up and taps Spencer's shoulder and the gazing fades but Ashley still watches her.

"excuse me miss, but can I get rang up?"

Spencer looks over at the man then back over to Ashley then back at the man, who is wearing a white tank top and red-orange Billabong board shorts with tan rainbow sandals. His hair was dark and he was smiling at Spencer.

" Aiden ??"

"Oh, hey Spencer! I forgot you worked here."

"Yeah, so how is your summer?"

"It's good, so how did the move in go? Finally settled in?"

"Yeah, we just finished unpacking yesterday. The move in is a nice change."

"It's crazy we just met 2 days ago, and I'm already forgetting you work here."

"I know, and yet I already know you surf here almost everyday."

-Aiden smiled at Spencer and Ashley suddenly feels stepped on

-Spencer slowly looks over at Ashley then back at Aiden

"Yeah, well that is what summer is for, surfing."

"So this board is it?"

-Spencer looked back at Ashley once more and noticed her packing up

"Yeah, I did something to my other one so I though I'd get a new one."

-Spencer rang up the board

"It's gonna be one hundred and fifty-five dollars Aid."

"Alright."

-Aiden hands Spencer his card and she swipes it

"Alright you're all set. Have fun."

"Thanks."

-Spencer looked for Ashley but she was soon gone

-After Aiden left the shop it was time to get back to work. Spencer stood there in confusion as to what to do. Everywhere she looked she remembered how Ashley looked at her.

Spencer's POV:

I have no idea what just happened one minute I'm totally into him then the next all I can think about is her. she is all I see. This is insane, I don't know how to contain this. She looked at me with such passion but how do I know I want that when I don't know her? God, she was gorgeous though. This is killing me. I haven't even spoken to the girl and yet I feel so attracted to her and its only been a week. Then there's Aiden, but he is such a flirt yet I am so not attracted to him like I though now that I have seen her… so I like her? wait, what am I saying of course I like her… I do like her, a lot. I need to talk to her soon and see if this is going to go anywhere, cuz I want it to.

-Spencer closed up the shop and went home

* * *

Home:

"Hey Spencer, how was work?"

"Hey dad, it was pretty good but I am really tired."

"Well, you should get some shut eye kid-o."

"Okay, goodnight."

"Goodnight, see you in the morning."

-Spencer went up to her room and fell fast asleep with her i-pod on playing.

-Jump then Fall by Taylor Swift-

_I like the way you sound in the morning,_

_we're on the phone and without a warning_

_I realize your laugh is the best sound I have ever heard_

_I like the way I can't keep my focus,_

_I watch you talk you didn't notice_

_I hear the words but all I can think is we should be together_

_every time you smile, I smile_

_and every time you shine, I'll shine for you_

_whoa oh I'm feeling you baby_

_don't be afraid to jump then fall, jump then fall into me _

_baby, I'm never gonna leave you,_

_say that you wanna be with me too_

_cause I'm gonna stay through it all so jump then fall_

_well I like the way your hair falls in your face_

_you got the keys to me I love each freckle on your face, oh,_

_I've never been so wrapped up, _

_honey, I like the way you're everything I've ever wanted_

_I had time to think it oh-over and all I can say is come closer,_

_take a deep breath and jump then fall into me_

_every time you smile, I smile_

_and every time you shine, I'll shine for you_

_whoa oh I'm feeling you baby_

_don't be afraid to jump then fall, jump then fall into me _

_baby, I'm never gonna leave you,_

_say that you wanna be with me too_

_cause I'm gonna stay through it all so jump then fall_

_the bottoms gonna drop out from under our feet_

_I'll catch you, I'll catch you_

_when people say things that bring you to your knees,_

_I'll catch you_

_the time is gonna come when you're so mad you could cry_

_but I'll hold you through the night until you smile_

_whoa oh I need you baby_

_don't be afraid please_

_jump then fall, jump then fall into me_

_baby, I'm never gonna leave you,_

_say that you wanna be with me too_

_cause I'm gonna through it all so jump then fall_

_jump then fall baby_

_jump then fall into me, into me_

_every time you smile, I smile_

_and every time you shine, I'll shine_

_and every time you're here baby, I'll show you, I'll show you_

_you can jump then fall, jump then fall, jump then fall into me, into me _

_yeah_

-Spencer sits up wide awake and decides she must talk to Ashley tomorrow

-Ashley was wide awake and thinking about Spencer

Ashley's POV:

Why can't I just talk to her? why am I so afraid? I like her so much yet I don't know what to say…

* * *

The next day:

-Ashley goes to the surf shop and see's Spencer.

-Spencer walks up to Ashley

A-shit she is going to talk to me…

"Hey, I am Spencer."

"Hi… I am Ashley."

-They shook hands and smiled. Ashley was so nervous

A- I think my hands are sweating and I'm blushing

"So, what brings you to the beach today?"

"Oh, I surf. It's kind of an addiction. You see it's more of like a way to express myself, I guess."

"I see, so I was thinking… maybe we could hang out sometime?"

-Ashley was now blushing and smiling and her feelings were bouncing around inside

"I'd… love to."

* * *

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, this chapter was long but it had to get the story going. Enjoy.


End file.
